The shape and intensity of light emitted from a light source is generally controlled mainly by the shape of an object in which the light source is located (e.g. a lamp shade); and that object or shade is typically static. Alternatively, the intensity of light emitted from a light source is often controlled via an electronic dimmer device. Many devices for controlling the shape and/or amount of light either emitted or received, as in the case of a camera, require an outer casing to receive the device used to control the light.